Bittersweet Nothings
by Lolimay
Summary: This is the sequel to both Boredom and Paper and From Russia With Love. I hope you like it! AlfredxArthur IvanxAlfred
1. Chapter 1: Excape

Hey guys! It's me! This is my Fith fan fiction I have written! Yay me! So…a lot of people have been telling me to write a fanfic to show what happens after Alfred read the note… well… here it is. I hope those of you who liked the previous two will like this one. Please enjoy!

~Lolimay~

**Bittersweet Nothings**

Another day, another long night having to put up with Arthur's drunk bullshit. Alfred sighed as he ruffled his blonde hair and yawned. Looking around he found Arthur laying beside him, clinging to his hips like a baby to it's mother's breasts. A soft smile posted itself upon his face as he reached down and gently blushed the English male's hair from his face. "You're a mess… what would you have done if I wasn't here last night?" Being as careful as he could, the American male pulled the older male's hands away, and carefully got up. He stretched as he let out another huge yawn. Then he began to pick up his clothes off the floor and pulled them on. He wasn't sure what he'd be doing today. Vacations can be so relaxing but hell, they can be boring as hell as well. Grabbing his glasses, the younger male walked downstairs into the kitchen and began to raid the fridge for food. "Come on! He has to have something eatable in here?" He fussed as he began to push things over and throw things out. Finally he found some left over pizza and laughed. "Finally! Real food!" Opening the box, he found nothing inside. His eye twitched in disbelief as he dropped the box on the ground. "Damn! What a tease! I thought there was really gonna be a piece of pizza in there…." Growling, he walked quickly out of Arthur's house and began to walk around till he finally found a pizza place and ordered four boxes of pizza with everything on it.

When Alfred walked back into the house, Arthur was sitting in his living room, drinking a nice warm cup of tea. Hearing the door, the English male lifted his green eyes to look up at the American and smiled. "Good morning Alfred." He said in his gentlemen tone. "How did you sleep?" "Before or after you dragged me upstairs and seduced me into having sex with you?" Alfred teased. England got pissed hearing that and he viciously tossed his cup of tea at Alfred's head, barely giving the younger male time to dodge. "You bloody wanker! How dare you say such for such horrid things!" "Calm down Arthur!" "I will not bloody calm down!" Sighing Alfred walked into the kitchen and sat down the boxes of pizza as he began to practically swallow every piece of them. As he stood there eating, he suddenly herd his communicator ringing. Sighing he answered it. "Hello? Huh? A letter? I'll be there as soon as I can!" Grabbing the only box still holding pizza, the American male rushed out of the room. "Bye Arthur! Talk to you later!" The Engish gentleman ran after to the door. "What? Where the bloody hell do you think you're going you bastard?" "Got a letter that seems urgent at home! I'll be back!" "Like hell! You're just leaving to get away from me! I'm not a bloody twit!" He screamed, but Alfred ignored his yells and rushed all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2: Ivan's Letter

Chapter 2:

**Ivan's Letter**

Alfred gasped as he finally got to his homes door. He was so excited that he finally got something that seemed interesting. The blonde walked into his house and instantly walked into the kitchen, grabbing a 2 litter bottle of unopened Coca-Cola and chugging it right down. "Wow! That hit the spot!" he laughed before throwing the empty bottle away and walking into his living room. Plopping down he leaned back and smiled. "It's so nice to be home!" "Welcome back Alfred." Toris spoke as he walked into the room. A smile shining on his face. Looking over at the other male he laughed. "I'm glad to be home… More then you know!" The brown haired male laughed softly. "I was able to clean some stuff up for you. I also went to bring your mail in, and that's when I found this." The Nation said cheerfully as he handed him a letter. Alfred's eyes let up when he saw it's from Ivan.

"Well, well, well… What does that commie bastard have to say to me this time? Maybe he finally decided to give up and bow down to my heroic feet!" He broke out in a hysterical laughter. The Lithuanian male sighed as he hung his head low in disbelief of Alfred's stupidity. "I seriously doubt that's what it is…. If anything… it might be… a…" The male gulped nervously as he thought about the possibilities. "… a declaration of war…" "If it is then he can bring it! I'll totally kick his sorry communist ass all the way to next Tuesday!" He laughed. Filled with even more excitement, the young American male ripped open the envelope and quickly unfolded it. "Oh! This is gonna be good! I just know it!" Once open, his excited face paused. Then slowly began to melt into a dark fiery. "W-What is it Alfred?" Toris asked nervously. "It it that bad?" "Is it that bad? Is it that bad! That damn commie wrote it all in Cyrillic! He knows I can't read this shit! Why he hell does he always to this?" With a sigh of relief Toris walked over and smiled. "You know… I could probably read it for you if you like. I did live with Ivan before…" Pausing, Alfred quickly glomped Toris in overwhelming joy. "Oh, Toris! You're so wonderful! What would I do without you?" The Lithuanian male smiled . "Spend countless hours trying to decrypt a short Russian letter?" He teased.

Taking the letter carefully Lithuania schemed though it. As he read it to himself, his expression began to turn from his sweet smile to a look of shock and doom. Alfred tilted his head and looked over at the male. "What's wrong? Why aren't you reading it?" "Um… A-Alfred.. I don't think I-" "Don't tell me you won't read it! I need you Toris! Please! You said you would! If you don't that means you're lied to me!" "B-but-" "So you did lie?" "N-no! I… I'll read it…" "Okay, but I want to hear it word from word straight from the letter! Don't skip the details!" He laughed. The Lithuanian male gulped nervously as he took a deep breath and began to quickly read it aloud. As he did, his face became blood red. Alfred's face froze with is previously excited expression to the very end. Once done Toris looked down at Alfred. "Th-that's all it says…" Not seeing any changes Toris looked closer at his American friend. "Alfred?" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ASS SAYING!" Hearing the sudden screaming Toris fell backwards onto his butt and looked up at Alfred in shock. "I SWEAR NEXT TIME I SEE THAT COMMIE BASTARD I'M GOING TO TAKE THAT STUPID PIPE FROM HIS HANDS AND BEAT HIS IDEOTIC SMILING FACE INTO A BLOODY MUSH!" Toris shivered hearing Alfred's outburst and nervously crawled away smiling in fear. _Alfred is almost as scary as Ivan when he gets mad… I should probably leave before things get too out of hand…._ Slowly The Lithuanian male got up and quietly snuck out as Alfred kept ranting in his embarrassed rage.

a/n: Wonder what will happen next chapter...Mwahahahahahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet Ends

Chapter 3:

**Bittersweet Ends**

Alfred marched to Ivan's place as soon as he got the chance. He was pissed off beyond imagination. The snow blew hard and hit like hail, but that wouldn't stop the determined American male. He held his arms tightly agents his chest as he thought to himself the hundred of ways to get back at Ivan. After what seemed like forever, wondering around a winter hell, he finally got to Ivan's house. Shivering massively, he walked over to the door and practically busted it in as he interred. Ivan was fixing the fireplace when he suddenly heard a loud bang and saw Alfred walk in. "Well, well, well… if it isn't the Capitalist pig forcing his way into my home…" He spoke in his cheer tone. Without a second thought, the American ran over and tackled Ivan to the ground, using the older males scarf to hold him up to his face. "You damn bastard! What where you trying to do sending me such a horrible letter like that?" "Oh! So you got it!" The Russian male laughed. "I'm glad! For a little while, I was getting worried that you might have not got it!" "Shut it commie!" Alfred fussed. Ivan tilted his head as a twisted smile painted upon his face. "I see you didn't like my letter…. But it came straight from my heart….." The Russian quickly turned the tables by punching the American male across the face with such force that Alfred hit the ground beside him. Then quickly the Russian pinned Alfred down.

"You always think you're so powerful and untouchable… but that sad truth is, you're nothing of the sort. Even if you may have some power, remember that I'm always right there behind you… or maybe I'm a head of you…. You'd never know…. You think you're so amazing… well… how about I fix that?" He said as he picked up Alfred and began to carry him up the stairs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He fussed as he tried to escape Ivan's tight grip, but was failing horribly. Ivan walked over and opened his bedroom door. The room was full of chilling air sense it had been closed to help keep warmth in the other rooms. Suddenly Ivan tossed Alfred onto his bed and closed the door.

As Alfred hit the bed his glasses fell off beside him. "What the hell are you trying to do Ivan?" he fussed. Slowly Ivan turned and looked at him as he slowly pulled the scarf around his neck off. "It's not what I'm trying to do comrade… rather… what I _am_ going to do to you…" Alfred suddenly got a bad feeling as he saw Ivan beginning to crawl upon the bed. Alfred quick tried to get off Ivan's bed, but the Russian quickly grabbed him and tied his ands to the bed with his scarf. "Now now Alfred… Everything will be fine… I just need to show you how weak and fragile you truly are…." He said softly. Then he pulled out a hidden combat knife from under his coat and smiled darkly. He took the knife and began t cut the button's off Alfred's shirt. Once all the buttons where gone, he paused his mouth to pull off one of his gloves and slowly began to rub his hands gently upon his body. "You're so beautiful…. So idiotic… it makes me so excited that I finally get the chance to break you…" He laughed as he slid his hands down his pants and slipped it down under Alfred's pants. He rubbed the top side of Alfred's cock before gripping it tightly within his large hands. Alfred growled in pain as he felt the bruising grip upon his member. "S-Stop!" "Now why would I do that?" He laughed. Slowly he began to pump the other nations cock in his hands. Then be began to pick up speed in a numbing speed. "Oh Alfred… your voice sound so lovely right now…" He said as he listened to the American's screams of pain.

Once the American came painfully within Ivan's hands, he let him go and slid his hand out of his pants. Looking at the American's teary blue eyes, Ivan lifted his and to his face and began to lick the cum off. "Not too bad… It tastes pretty good…" He laughed. Alfred blushed in rage. "D-don't' do that you fucking sick bastard!" he screamed. Hearing this made Ivan chuckle. "Sick bastard? No, my comrade. YOU are the sick bastard… YOU are the one who came when I was being so rough on you…." he teased. Alfred's face turned red from embarrassment and hatred. Then slowly the Russian male pulled off Alfred's pants. The cold air hitting his skin caused chills down his spine, causing him to close his eyes. Then Alfred felt a sudden warm. His eyes widened as he looked to see Ivan sucking on his cock. He moaned as he gasped for air as his hands clung to part of the scarf. Ivan loved hearing the sound of Alfred's cries of lust. To Ivan it was like a plead. So he began to suck harder as he began to deep throat the younger nation. Oh, the sound of his moans and pants cause Ivan's own penis to slowly become erect. He kept it up until the blonde male released his salty cum within his mouth, and swallowed every drop. Then he looked up at him and smiled. "You're really yummy comrade. Do you mind if I want more?" "S-s-shut…. Shut it…. You…. You damn… commie…" Alfred tried to fuss as Ivan's smile grew more. "Typical capitalist pig…" he laughed as he then lifted Alfred's lower body up and inserted his tongue.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock as he felt Ivan's large wet tongue slipped into his entrance. Ivan smiled as he continued to tongue the other nation till he thought he was perfectly lubricated. "Now…" he said as he began to unbutton his own pants, letting his overly large erection hang out. "Since we are both nations, I don't have to worry too much… I won't be able to kill you though this… so…." The gently pressed his head agents Alfred's hole. "I'm going to enjoy this so much Alfred…" he said with a sadistic smile. Suddenly he trusted himself in as hard as he could. Alfred screamed in pain as he was forcefully entered. Without giving him time to adjust, he began to pound hard into the American's sensitive area. The sounds of Alfred's cries in pain causing the Russian male so much unbearable pleasure. Ivan kept at it for several hours. Enjoying every second of it. Strangely, as time went on, he noticed how even Alfred was contributing as much as he could. After their fourth time, Ivan finally climaxed his last time and pulled out of him and lied down next to him. "Y-you seemed to have enjoyed it as much as I did." he smiled. Alfred looked away ashamed of himself. After a while of resting, Ivan finally untied the American's hands.

Later the next day, Alfred woke up. Yawning he looked over and saw Ivan laying next to him. He sighed as he stood up and stretched, yawning tiredly. Walking over, he grabbed some of Ivan's clothes and pulled them on, since his where too torn up to be worn again. Growling angrily, the American walked downstairs to the kitchen and found all of Ivan's vodka. A twisted smile slipped upon his face as he Grabbed all the bottles one by one and dumped them down the sink and filled the empty bottles full of ice cold water and placed them back in the cabinet. As he walked out the door, he laughed to himself. "Payback's a bitch, isn't' it?"


End file.
